


Blood and Water

by PhoenixCall



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, family revelations, poor Sanji needs a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCall/pseuds/PhoenixCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Ever since he had been taken in by Zeff, Sanji has always believed this to be true. However, when blood and water mix, Sanji's entire world view is turned on its head and he is left grappling for even a semblance of truth and normalcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I saw flying around somewhere. My first One Piece work.

Sanji was older than Zoro. In fact, Sanji was over _eight months_ older than Zoro. This had never been something that had ever been of much - or any - significance. In fact, age had never really factored into their interactions at all. All they had known was that they were around the same age and hated each other’s guts. Really, that’s all they’d needed to kick start their rivalry. Age really had never had anything to do with it.

But now it was all Sanji could think about.

_Eight months._ No. Scratch that. Over _eight months. Reasonably enough time for a woman to become pregnant again after a birth and deliver another child._

Sanji looked to where the shitty swordsman was obliviously reclining against the railing of the _Sunny_ , hands folded behind his head, and laughing at something Usopp had just said. The stupid swordsman. He didn’t know a thing. So blissful in his ignorance while it was _all_ Sanji could think about. He hated that the stupid moss ball had to take up so much of his mental space when he would much rather reserve that for the ladies, but at the moment his mind was reeling.

Fumbling fingers pulled another cigarette from his vest pocket and he shakily brought his lighter to his lips, inhaling deeply then dispelling the smoke into the air. It was his second cigarette in a minute. That alone was telling.

He still couldn’t believe it. The idea was just so _ludicrous_ that he had laughed in the woman’s face the moment she had suggested it. Laughed. In a beautiful woman’s face. That alone proved just how downright _unbelievable_ , _impossible_ the idea had been. And yet…

_Over eight months._

Sanji nearly bit through his cigarette.

He hadn’t believed her. That’s what he had convinced himself. So why had he asked Zoro his _exact_ age? Why had he asked him his _birthday_ of all things? What in the _world_ possessed Sanji to ever even _think_ of questioning his stance on the validity of the woman’s words?

_Curiosity killed the cat,_ Sanji thought bitterly. The ‘what if’s in Sanji’s life had always been his downfall. The need to question. The need to _know._ Zoro would laugh at him if he ever knew that Sanji was even _considering_ that woman’s words. But the moment he had questioned, the moment he had started down that slippery slope of “What if?” that had lead him to question Zoro to “confirm” the truth…only to realize that there could actually be even a _sliver_ of possible truth to her words _even though there was completely none and absolutely no way except that now there actually was._

He never should have asked. He should have just brushed off her words and went on with his life as usual. But he just _had_ to prove her wrong, didn’t he?

_Over. Eight. Months._

Zoro snatched Luffy into a headlock grinding his knuckles into the flailing captain’s scalp in revenge for his flinging himself across the deck and into the swordsman, interrupting his nap. The force of his impact had been enough to leave a dent in the _Sunny’s_ railing that Franky was so going to bitch over later.

Sanji needed a fucking drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
